Episode 68: Never Stop Dancing
"Never Stop Dancing" was originally released on August 22, 2011. Description We realize that today's going to be fairly rough on the more youthful portion of our audience, as they'll be forced to march back to the confines of their educational prisons for nine more brutal months. We feel you, friends - and that's why this week's episode is geared to help you deal with your back-to-school anguish. Suggested Talking Points Get Fit, Chess Team Cabal, The Dean's Couch, Cello Man, Dumb Things Justin Did in College, Figure 8, Kiss Flower, Seven Stars, Sexual Ed, Cursing Cursive Outline 03:24 - I will soon be a freshman in high school. Almost all of my siblings have gone to the school I'm about to attend, and they've all taken an athletic route without any specific academic achievements. On the contrary, I have chosen to be in marching band, and I would rather read a good book or play vidja games than play a sport. How can I deal with complaints and negative comments from my family and students who knew my family's legacy? -- Lethargic In Illinois 08:35 - Hey, I'll be a sophomore in high school in a few days, and while I got good grades in freshman year, I didn't do a whole lot of extra curriculars. Like seriously, I did jack shit. What are some extra curriculars that you three would recommend? Preferably something that would look good on a college application, but all suggestions welcome. -- Austin in North Carolina 13:20 - Y - Sent in by Pandapocalypse, from Yahoo Answers user I'm All Yours, who asks: Best places for SEX in COLLEGE? Just curious because sometimes its hard to find a good place. I try to do it in my dorm sometimes, but its not easy because I would never want to do it in front of my roommate. That would look horrible on my part. So please, what places did you have sex when you were in college? Thanks! 21:13 - I will be teaching a couple of intro-level college art classes beginning the day this episode goes online. Aside from telling me what to teach (because I'm pretty much going to be winging it for the next sixteen weeks), do you have any advice for me as to how to present myself to the class? More importantly, how can I drop some impressive knowledge on these kids (i.e. keep my job) while also portraying myself as an unpredictably volatile caricature of a teacher (entertaining myself)? -- Winging It In Ohio 28:23 - Hey, I'm entering my final (read: fifth) year of college. I've had an amazing four years, and I want to make this year the best. Hey, any fun ideas that you guys that you guys did in your final year, or have you guys heard of any new college crazy happenings? I'm sick of beer pong and the same theme party ideas. What is something that will push this year over the top? 33:39 - MZ - Personal message from Sam and Kathy. Personal message from Liz. 36:26 - Y - Found by Griffin McElroy, from Yahoo Answers user Quester, who asks: When Grind Dancing and a boy gets a boner are you supposed to continue? If you've been to a club or a party or even a High School dance and seen people dancing with their pelvises together, then you've just witnessed grinding. Sometimes referred to as freaking freak dancing or "winding, it's most commonly associated with hip-hop and house music. Or how most kids do it at my school the boy is in the back and the girl is in the front, then they make figure 8 movements. 40:57 - I'm a girl. I'm getting ready to go off to college. I am very excited. One thing that worries me is that I've never been kissed. Is this something I should've experienced by now, and will my complete lack of experience scare all the boys away. -- Lucy 50:32 - Y - Sent in by Pandapocalypse, from Yahoo Answers user Christian Vahn, who asks: A girl in my science class took my hand and put it on her breast? I don't know her that well, and does this mean something? Btw, I can't find a good catagory for this one. 54:15 - Hey listen, my wife is completing her teaching credentials for the state of California, and will begin teaching the second grade next week. It's her first time with a classroom of her own, and since we're both big fans of the show, I wonder if you have some excellent advice for her to make a good first impression on her students and kick the year off right. -- Root 59:09 - Housekeeping 62:13 - FY - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Vlad T, who asks: Will a Horse poop out a wallet, or will it get stuck somewhere in its digestive system? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Roommates Category:College Category:Jakob Locker